I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Lennie1984
Summary: Zack is watching Maddie sleeping, and all his thoughts and feelings come out. [ZackxMaddie] [SONGFIC – ONESHOT]


**Firstly I like to say, I am not a great writer or even a good writer, but please forgive for that, as I am still new to this fanfic writing, especially writing a songfic, so pls forgive me if to you my story doesn't fit into the song/lyrics in some parts, I have tried to do the best as I can, I hope you all enjoy it and pls review and let me now what you think on anything, good or bad :)**

**The song: 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith', I would suggest listening to the song whilst or before reading this fic so it can get you to feel of the song and music of it and the feel of the fic (I hope this makes sense lol)**

**Summary:** Zack and Maddie are together, Maddie finally realised her feeling for Zack, they were always there and Zack loves her more the ever. Zack is watching Maddie sleeping, and all his thoughts and feelings come out. ZackxMaddie SONGFIC – ONESHOT

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything

**A/N:** Zack is 18 yrs old and Maddie is 21 yrs old

**ZMZM**

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Zack looked over at her, he loved watching her sleep, so peaceful, so beautiful, so memorizing, so breathtaking, taking in every aspect of her. how long he waited for this, and now finally she was with him.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Slightly moving her strand of hair behind her ear, and caressing her cheek, taking in her alluring scent, strawberries and vanilla just watching her made him fill up with all the love he felt for Maddie, it made him shudder with thought, what he would do without Maddie in his life, could he ever breathe without, she was his heart, she was his soul.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Pulling her close to him, she slightly stirred, instantly back to her peaceful posture, he intertwined his hands with hers, he brought her hand up to his lips feeling the warmth against his lips, he then kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her lips, he wanted every part of Maddie, he wanted to protect her from everything, he wanted to hold her to feel that he was holding everything, at that moment he knew that he couldn't love anyone as much as he loved her.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing_


End file.
